Life Without Casey
by Ghostwriter
Summary: After yet another fight with Derek, Casey decides to go live with her father. At first, Derek can't be happier. His elation wanes however when he realizes he misses his stepsister.
1. Another Fight

LIFE WITHOUT CASEY

DISCLAIMER

Takes place after Grade Point: Average. Life with Derek belongs to Disney. Not me. I tuned into this series late and haven't seen many episodes, so if I'm wrong about why Casey and Lizzie's real dad isn't in the picture as well as ages, I apologize and please tell me.

CHAPTER ONE: ANOTHER FIGHT

Fifteen-year old Casey MacDonald glared at her stepbrother fifteen-year old Derek Venturi. Neither noticed that six-year old Marti Venturi was watching them from the top of the stairs.

"You are such a pig, Derek," she snapped.

"Who you callin' a pig, priss?" he tossed back.

"You know, you could at least have the decency to clean up once in a while," Casey continued.

"Don't lecture me. This is **my** house," Derek snarled. Just then, twelve-year old Lizzie MacDonald joined Marti.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

"Casey and Derek are fighting again," Marti responded. Casey and Derek continued to scream at each other.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! What's going on?" Nora Venturi asked as she and her husband George came out.

"Mom, Derek is such a pig," Casey complained.

"Casey, that's not nice," Nora chided.

"Yeah, Casey," Derek smirked.

"Mom, I'm sick of this! I wanna live with Dad!" Casey cried.


	2. What Casey Wants

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney, not me. Like I said in the previous chapter, if I'm wrong about anything, please tell me.

At this, everyone froze. Lizzie and Marti stared at each other in surprise. What did Casey just say?

"What did you say?" Nora questioned.

"I said, I want to live with Dad," Casey repeated. At this, George's expression became hurt. He had thought Casey had been adjusting.

"Honey, come on. You haven't given this a chance," Nora coaxed.

"Yeah. I have," Casey responded. "This isn't working. I'm not happy I'm here, Derek's not happy I'm here. Why don't I just go? I didn't even want to move anyways," she continued.

"Casey, is this what you really want?" Nora questioned.

"Yeah, it is," Casey confirmed.

"George, what do you think?" Nora queried. He blew out a breath.

"Personally, I'd rather Casey stay, but if she's not happy here..." he stopped for a moment, then plunged on. "then she should go," he finished.

"Go pack. I'll call your father," Nora stated with a sigh.

"Yes!" Casey cheered. Derek looked as equally happy. Casey ran up the stairs.

"Isn't this great? I get to go home!" she squealed, hugging Lizzie.

"Yeah, great," the younger girl said in a voice that belied her words. Marti looked just as unhappy. However, Casey didn't notice. With another squeal, the older girl dashed for her room.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I know Edwin wasn't in this chapter. Don't worry. I'm not neglecting him. He'll be in the next chapter.


	3. Packing

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Heather: Thanks. Glad you like it so far.

PJFan285: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Life with Derek belongs to Disney. I own nothing.

In her room, Casey hummed happily as she took her clothes and put them in the suitcase she had grabbed from the hall. _Finally! I get to get **out** of this place!_ she thought excitedly. Presently, Lizzie came in.

"So...you're really doing it?" she queried.

"Yeah," Casey responded. Then, "Hey, why don't you come with? We can both get out of here."

"I like it here, Case," Lizzie responded.

"You like it **here**? With the Derek the Creep?" Casey questioned.

"Let's not fight," Lizzie decided. "Can I help?" she offered.

"Sure," Casey answered. Meanwhile, Nora was on the phone talking to her ex-husband, Rick.

"Yeah, Rick. She's just not happy here. She said she wants to go live with you," she stated.

"Yeah, that'd be fine. I mean, I have the guestroom and everything," Rick answered. As the two hashed out the details, Derek was busy gloating to Marti.

"Isn't this great, Marti? One down, one to go," he crowed. He didn't seem to notice when his younger sister didn't respond. Just then, eleven-year old Edwin Venturi came downstairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" he wondered. "I just saw Lizzie and Casey packing," he continued.

"Casey's leaving. She's moving back with her dad," Derek replied.

"Yes!" Edwin cheered. He and his older brother slapped five.

"Well, **I** don't think it's so great!" Marti burst out, unable to keep quiet any longer. "**I**'**m** going to miss her!" she continued. Then, before anyone could stop her, she ran up the stairs.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm not too sure how Edwin feels about the MacDonalds, but of what I saw, he seemed to copy Derek, so that's why he's happy that Casey's leaving and I figured Marti would probably miss Casey because she had gotten used to having her there. By the way, does anybody know how long it takes to transfer school records and stuff? I want to make this as realistic as possible.


	4. Last Day Of Life With Derek

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Tragic Eyez: Uncertain at this point. Been thinking about it. Thanks. Glad you're enjoying the fic.

Heather: Thanks for the help. School records going to the wrong places? **That** musta bit. Glad you like it so far.

PJFan200485: Thanks.

Storytellergirl: Thanks. That sounds kinda general. Are you speaking from experience, or what?

DISCLAIMER

Life with Derek belongs to Disney, even the dad. I own nothing. I don't know what Emily or Sam's last names, so I'm making one up. And I'm going to go with records only taking a few days to be transferred.

The next day at school, Casey walking and talking to her best friend fifteen-year old Emily Williams.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You're actually leaving?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I'll be able to go to school the day after tomorrow. It'll take a few days for my records to transfer. But fortunately, I can re-enroll into my old school and I'll only be stuck here for one more day," Casey responded.

"But, Case, what am I going to do without you? Before you got here, I never even talked to anyone," Emily protested.

"Look Emily, if I stay here, Derek and I will kill each other. And I don't think either of our parents will be very happy with that," Casey responded. Just then, Derek and his friends walked over.

"Hey, grade-grubber," one chortled.

"How come you're not in a classroom trying to get a ninety-four instead of a ninety-two?" the second boy taunted.

"Yeah, yeah. Get in your laughs. By this time tomorrow, I'll be long gone," Casey stated, flashing them a grin.

"Hey. Wait a minute. What do you mean?" Derek's best friend Sam Moore asked, trying to hide his concern.

"Well, since you're just **dying** to know, I'm moving in with my father. So go ahead, plan your party, rejoice. Whatever. I'll be back in my old schol and popular once again," Casey responded. With that, she pushed her way past Derek and his friends and walked into class.

"Come on, guys. Let's go spread the news and make party plans," Derek said with a grin. With that, he lead the way down the hall. However, Sam lingered. He looked at Emily. She looked absolutely crushed. He sighed. He knew just how she felt. He didn't want Casey to leave. He'd miss her. Then, he broke eye contact and hurried down the hall, catching up with the others.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Now I haven't decided one way or the either on the pairing. I'm just going with what I've seen in the series.


	5. The Return Of Queen C

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Dark Knightess: 1. Cool handle. Love it. B. There's lots of other Life With Derek stories. Examples are: _Wanting Casey_ by NotAContrivance, _Life With Derek: Things Happen_, by Chicas, and _Life With Derek: Hidden Emotions_ by your21. All are awesome.

Heather: Hey, I'm just glad you're reviewing.

DISCLAIMERS

Belongs to Disney, not me. I made up the name of the private school. And I got the term "Queen C" from Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, as well as the first part of the conversation between Kent and Casey. It's from the episode "The Wish". I don't know if they ever showed Casey's friends or not, but if not, they're mine. If they did, they're Disney's.

A few days later, Casey entered Kentworth Prep Academy. As soon as she did, she bit her lip. What if they didn't accept her back?

"Hey, guys! Look! Casey's back!" a girl gasped.

"Hey, Terry!" Casey grinned. She sauntered up to her friends.

"Casey, let me be the first to say, welcome back," fifteen-year old Terry Greer stated.

"Thanks," Casey grinned as they began to walk down the hall. As they did, Casey noted various fliers for an upcoming dance that Friday at eight o'clock. Suddenly, sixteen-year old Kent McCord, one of the school's most popular boys grabbed her by the arm.

"Casey, will you be my date for the dance this Friday? We'd have fun, and I'd be honered," he said.

"Sure Kent. Pick me up?" Casey accepted.

"Seven-thirty. There," Kent responded. He walked off.

"Casey, you are the Queen," another one of Casey's friends, Sarah Mitchells declared.

"I know," Casey grinned. She and her friends laughed. A little while later, they noticed a group of boys.

"Slacker alert! Slacker alert! All grade points down!" Casey taunted. The group laughed.

"Wow, Casey. You reign," Sarah raved.

"It's good to be Queen," Casey smirked.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I know Casey seems a little mean in this chapter, but she's just trying to re-establish her social status.


	6. First Day Without Casey

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Chicas: Hey, congrats. Thanks. Soon enough for ya?

Sara: Thanks. I'll try. I don't know. I'm not quite sure if I'm even going to have romance in this fic.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Anything unfamiliar belongs to me.

Meanwhile, at his own school, Derek was enjoying the fact that Casey was no longer there.

"Hey, Derek!" one of his friends greeted.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Derek wondered.

"Nothin' much," was the answer. "Where's your dopey stepsister?" he continued.

"She moved back with her dad," Derek reported.

"One down, huh?" the boy asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Derek agreed, smiling back. They slapped five. Sam said nothing, but listened as Derek and the others continued to talk and gloat over Casey's leaving. The bell rang and they all went to class. Later that day, after school, Derek walked through the door, whistling.

"You're in a good mood," George noted from his place on the couch. Nora, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti were sitting with him.

"Yeah. Dad, I had the best day. Without Casey around, I don't have to worry about her being so geeky and having her associated with **me**," Derek grinned.

"I can't believe you're being such a creep," Lizzie huffed. She jumped up from the couch and stomped upstairs.

"Lizzie," Nora called, standing up. She sighed, and then shook her head.

"Poor thing," she said. Then, went up the stairs.

"Oh, boo-hoo. It's one less stepsister," Edwin declared.

"Yeah, that's what **I**'**m** talking about," Derek agreed.

"Lizzie's right. You **are** being a creep," Marti spoke up.

"Oh, come on, Smarti. It's just more room for you," Derek pointed out.

"I'd rather have Casey back," Marti disagreed.

"Aw, come on, Smarti. You'll get used to it," Derek cajoled. He reached out to ruffle her hair, but she pulled back.

"Smarti," he said in a hurt tone.

"Don't call me that. I'm mad at you," Marti snapped. She jumped up from the couch. "It's **your** fault Casey left, and I'll never, **ever** forgive you!" Derek's jaw dropped and he watched as the girl ran up the stairs.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I think the pet names Derek and Marti have for each other: "Smarti" and "Smerek" are so cute. Don't you?


	7. Realization

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Bfk1122: Hey, new reviewer. Always awesome. Yeah, I'm not sure how I'm going to portray him either. So it should be interesting.

PaceynJoey4eva: First of all, I am **soooooo** sorry. Here you've been reviewing faithfully and I've never acknowledged you. I certainly didn't mean to overlook ya. Thanks. I'm sure this wasn't soon enough and I apologize for **that** as well.

Chicas: Yeah. Sorry about that.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Sorry it's been so long between chapters. I've been working on a big Health Science Project.

The next few days was just like the previous one for Derek. Talking to his friends, making fun of the less popular kids, and basically being popular. In fact, at times, he was almost able to forget about Casey. However, as soon as he came home, he would be reminded because Marti would ignore him.

"Come on, Smarti. This has to stop," Derek said one day. Marti just turned her head.

"Smarti," he pleaded desperately. Still nothing. With a defeated sigh, he went upstairs. _This is crazy. Marti can't keep blaming me like this_, he thought to himself. He flopped onto the bed and sighed. He didn't know what to do. The next day, Derek through the halls. As he maneuvered through the crowd, he heard a bit of a commotion. Curious, he saw Casey's friend Emily on the ground.

"Oooh. Wipe out," Derek winced.

"That had to hurt," a voice next to him said. Derek turned his head to see Sam.

"Look, it's Klutzilla 2," a boy chortled as the girl picked herself up.

"At least I'm not not short on brains," Emily shot back. Derek laughed. That sounded like something **Casey** would've said. Casey. The house was so silent without her. Derek sighed.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Sam queried.

"Nothing'. Nothin' man. Let's get to class," Derek responded. The bell rang and they walked to class. Later that day, Derek came home.

"Hey, Lizzie. Edwin," he greeted. "Hi, Marty," he said. The girl merely turned away. Derek let out a sigh and walked up the stairs. As he walked down the hall, he looked into Casey's room. Unexplainably drawn to the room, Derek entered, and stood there, looking around at the bareness. It was so drab now. Casey had given the room life. It was so weird to not have her here. Derek couldn't explain what he felt. It was like he was lost, empty. But why? Then it dawned on him and he sank onto the bed.

"I...I don't believe it," Derek stammered. "I miss Casey. **I** miss Casey."


	8. Making Plans

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Chicas: You're right. Thanks.

PaceynJoey4Eva: Sorry. Thanks. Yes, it is. I will.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Disney, not me. I originally had Derek and Casey at fifteen, but watching last week's episode, they appeared to be sixteen, so...age change. Sorry. Oh, and just so you guys are aware of the time frame, Casey started back at her old school on Monday and it's now Friday. This takes place at the same time as the previous chapter. You'll see why this is important a little further down the line, promise. And I don't know if they ever stated Casey's father's name, so if I'm wrong, please tell me.

Meanwhile, Casey was at her father's house, eating dinner.

"So you're going to the dance with Kent?" her father, Steve MacDonald asked.

"Yeah. It's gonna be great," Casey grinned. Her eyes sparkled happily and she laughed. "Daddy, I'm so happy again. No more Derek!" she cheered. The two laughed. They finished dinner and she went into her room to get dressed. As she did so, Casey hummed happily. Things were **soooo** much better without Derek. Casey's smile faded a bit. Derek. She missed him. He kept her on her toes. It made life interesting. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn't need Derek. She was popular again. Everything was good. She had a date with Kent McCord. It was just like old times. Her smile broadened and she shook her head confidentally, causing her hair to muss slightly.

"Kent McCord, eat your heart out," she smirked. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"OOOH! That's Kent!" she grinned. She raced to the door and flung it open.

"Hey, Kent," she greeted.

"Whoa. You look awesome," he smiled.

"Thanks," she responded. "Daddy, I'll be home at the regular time," she continued.

"Okay," the man agreed. The two teens walked out the door. Meanwhile, Derek was busy trying to convince his dad and stepmother to let him go to Casey's school.

"Come on. Just let me go," Derek pleaded.

"Derek, why the sudden interest in Casey?" George questioned.

"Oh, come on. No one's been happy since she's left," Derek stated.

"**I** have," Edwin piped up. Lizzie smacked him.

"Can't I just try?" Derek implored.

"Yeah. Please let him?" Marti interjected. George and Nora sighed.

"Okay, you can go," they agreed.

"I'll drive you," Nora said.

"Great," Derek sighed in relief. _Oh. Soon we'll all be together again_, he thought. With that, he and the rest of his family went out to the car and they drove off.


	9. Getting Casey Back

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Abster1: They're heading during dance hours. I think you'll be pleased with this chapter.

KileaRaven23: Thanks.

Your21: Thanks. So do you.

PaceynJoey4Eva: Thanks. You'll see.

Chicas: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Owned by Disney, not me. I would imagine that Casey would keep in contact with her friends and would probably complain about her stepbrother to them. So, that's how they know all about Derek and the Venturis'.

Hours later, they reached Kentworth Prep Academy. Derek whistled.

"Dang. Nice place," he stated.

"It sure is," Edwin agreed.

"Wow. It's pretty busy," Marti said.

"There must be a dance," Lizzie commented.

"I'll go see if I can find Casey," Derek stated.

"Are you crazy? You're gonna stick out like a sore thumb," Lizzie protested.

"Yeah, right, Lizzie. You're forgetting: I'm Derek Venturi," Derek bragged. Lizzie rolled her eyes, but wasn't quick enough to stop him.

"Casey! Hey, Casey!" he called. Hearing him cry out, everyone turned their heads and watched as the dark-haired boy moved through the crowd.

"**Who** is that?" Terry asked in disdain.

"My stepbrother, Derek," Casey responded.

"The slacker?" Sarah queried. Casey nodded.

"Hey, Casey!" Derek shouted.

"Slacker alert! Slacker alert!" Casey cried.

"All grade points down!" Terry, Kent, and Sarah chorused with her. They laughed and slapped five. Derek stopped momentarily, but continued until he reached them.

"Casey, we need to talk," Derek stated.

"Kind of on a date here, Derek," Casey replied.

"It'll only take a minute," Derek cajoled. Casey sighed.

"Excuse me, guys. Pity convo time. Duty calls," she stated. She gave Kent a kiss, then followed Derek out into the halls.

"Okay, what do you want?" Casey snapped.

"For you to come home," Derek said.

"I **am** home," Casey responded. "I'm happy and I'm popular. I **don**'**t** need you to ruin it for me," she continued.

"We miss you," Derek said, looking at her and hoping she'd understand.

"Well, Edwin's probably gotten used it to by now, and Lizzie and Marti will too," Casey dismissed. Derek's hopes dashed. She hadn't realized what he had meant.

"No," he said, taking her hand. "**I** miss you," he said seriously. For a moment, Casey stared.

"What?" she asked.

"**Fighting** with you, I mean," Derek quickly corrected himself, yanking his hand away. "You keep me interested, on my toes," he continued.

"Yeah, you too," Casey admitted. Just then, a short boy with glasses and combed down hair walked up to them.

"What?" Casey snapped.

"I---uh---uh---" he stammered. Casey made shooing motions with a hand and he scurried off. "Loser," Casey muttered. Derek stared in surprise.

"Hey! Way to go, Queen C!" a voice called.

"Thanks!" Casey acknowleged. Derek realized he had to move fast.

"Casey, look. Please, come home," he implored.

"Derek---" she started to protest.

"There's nobody I'd rather fight more with than **you**," Derek interrupted. She bit her lip and stared at the floor.

"Ditto," Casey said after a while, looking back up. "But what about this? I **love** being Queen C. It's like you. At your school, you're King D. If you had to move away, you'd miss it," she continued.

"Well, look. Your dad has visitation, right?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah. Lizzie and I visit him," Casey answered.

"So, anytime you wanna be Queen C, you just jet back," Derek told her. Casey blew out a breath.

"Okay. Okay, let's go," she agreed. Derek slung an arm around Casey's shoulders. To Casey's surprise, his touch didn't annoy her. Together, they walked back through the dance.

"Casey?" Terry asked.

"What's going on?" Sarah wondered.

"I'm going back," Casey replied.

"How are we going to get through the school year without Queen C?" Terry wondered.

"Yeah, I'll need you at all the social events," Kent added.

"Hey, I'll still be Queen C. Just from a distance," Casey assured. "And remember, tell me who's wearing and doing what," she continued.

"Right," her friends agreed.

"Come on, King D. Let's blow this joint," Casey declared, slinging her arm around Derek's shoulders.

"Lead the way, Queen C," Derek agreed. Together, they walked back to their family.

"Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey!" Marti exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Marti!" Casey grinned. She knelt out of Derek's embrace and held out her arms, into which the younger girl ran.

"Mmmmmmm. I missed you," Marti stated.

"Ditto, kid," Casey murmured.

"I take it I did good, Smarti?" Derek queried.

"You did real good, Smerek," Marti replied.

"Come on. Let's go home," Nora stated. With that, they all went to the car and headed for her father's. At his house, Steve reacted in surprise as the door opened.

"Casey, what's wrong? Why are you back so soon?" he asked.

"Daddy, don't take this the wrong way, but..." Casey's voice trailed off.

"You miss your mother and your stepfamily," Steve finished. Casey nodded.

"It's okay, honey. I'll make the arrangements," her father stated. With that, everyone helped Casey get packed. When they were done, they got into the car and headed home.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

"Convo" is shorthand for conversation. I got it from this short-lived Dennis Farina series. Can't remember the name of it though. And I am **totally** aware that Casey's bouncing around from her mom's, then dad's, then back to her mom's house is **very** unrealistic, and I apologize. It's just the way my fic ended up. P.S. I was thinking, after I get a break of course, of making a series that was crossover between Supernatural and Life With Derek. For those of you who don't know what Supernatural is, it's about these two brothers who hunt creatures of urban legends: Bloody Mary, the Hookman, etc, among other things. The premis would be this: Nora is John Winchester's sister and her first husband died like Mary Winchester did. This happened a little after Lizzie was born. Casey joins John, Sam, and Dean on their hunts during the summers and has two nicknames, "J.H." which stands for "junior hunter" because she's younger than Sam and Dean, and Sam calls her "Cay" because when acknowleding an order she says, "Kay" instead of "Okay". Sam doesn't like Dean calling him "Sammy" because it's what **Casey** calls him and he feels it makes it less special. Casey's first boyfriend Ricky was also killed this way shortly before Nora met George. Sam and Dean often keep her updated on what they're up to, so she knows about Jess.


	10. Back To Normal

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney, not me.

Moments later, the MacDonald\Venturi family walked into living room.

"Ahhhh. Home again," Nora sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna unpack," Casey declared.

"Need help?" Derek offered.

"Sure," Casey replied. The two began to walk upstairs.

"You know, they've been pretty nice to each other ever since we started home," Lizzie muttered.

"I know," Edwin agreed. He frowned. Then, "You think they're sick?" Lizzie just shrugged.

"Hold on a second, Casey," Derek requested. He placed the suitcase on the floor, got out of his jacket, then tossed it onto the couch.

"Dang, Derek. You are such a pig," Casey stated as he picked the suitcase up.

"Quit being such a priss," Derek responded as they headed for the stairs.

"Slacker," Casey shot back.

"Grade-grubber," Derek tossed out. Casey grinned. She had almost forgotten how much she had missed this.

"Freak," she insulted.

"Geek," came the retort. With a unisoned sigh, Nora and George watched as Casey and Derek continued up the stairs, bickering good-naturedly.

THE END


End file.
